1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a welded resin article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been known of judging the state of welding between resin members joined by laser welding (hereinafter, referred to as the “weld state”). Examples of the technique of judging whether the weld state is good or bad are disclosed in the Patent Documents listed below.